


Superfamily

by orphan_account



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: HYDRA sucks, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, Kinda OC Tony, Minor Character Death, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peters biological parents suck, Sad Peter, Scared Peter, Smart!Peter, Superfamily, The feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Steve and Tony go on vacation to get away from the Avengers they didn't expect anything out of the ordinary.Or Steve and Tony save the day, but now need to learn to live differently.I suck at summaries, sorry.





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~IMPORTANT~~~~
> 
> dog8myhomework pointed out that I didn't really make it clear on were Tony and Steve's 'vacation' was at. 
> 
> Technically, there not on vacation they're really just on like a break from all of the drama of being a superhero and taking some time to just be together without the other avengers.   
> So as I see it they're still in New York but staying at one of those expensive Hotels.
> 
> I would also like to say I don't live in New York and I've never visited so I don't know whats really around the area.

Steve and Tony have been on vacation for three days with everything going normal for once in there superhero life's. When all of the sudden everything went bat shit crazy.

They were just walking down the street of a very populated area looking like an average couple. With Steve wearing a Grey long sleeved shirt,blue jeans,a baseball cap,and a pair of sunglasses. While Tony was wearing an AC/DC shirt with dark blue jeans with holes in them, and a pair of aviator sunglasses. The only reason Tony wasn't noticed straight away was because whenever he was seen in public he normally puts on a ridiculously expensive suit with his hair slicked back.

While they were talking about what to eat for lunch, all of the sudden they heard a loud booming noise and then it goes dead silent as everyone searched for the source of the sound.

*Tony' s point of veiw*

My husband and I were arguing over whether we should have Subway or Taco bell for lunch, (All should know who wanted which place) when all of the sudden we heard a loud booming noise and all conversation stops.  
"What the fuck was that" I whispered to Cap.  
"It sounded like a gun but I'm not sure"  
"Ha, well let's hope it's not that because it would just ruin our vacation" I pouted  
"Oh shush up"

Then all of the sudden there was two more banging noises and what sounded like a young boy screaming bloody mary. Then there was a stampede of people running toward us. So I turn to Steve seeing him have his "Captain America face" on.

I sigh knowing that look meant we had to help. "Well let's go whip some ass"

Cap smiled and starts running through the crowd to were you can hear a shit ton of gun shots being fired.

I click the button on my watch which brings my Ironman suit to me anywhere.  
"Your suit is on the way Master Stark-Rogers"  
"Thank you Jarvis"  
The suit quickly starts assembling on my body. Once it is completely on I tell Jarvis to do a scan of the area to tell me what's happening.  
"There seems to be a man in an iron suit shooting at everything screaming about some sort of disease making everyone monsters that needs to be stoped. Oh and sir I sent the sheild to Master Steve as well"  
"Thanks J and i' m glad Steve is finally using the watch I made for his Shield." I said while I flew over to the metal man and Steve.

*Steve's point of veiw*

"It sounded like a gun but I'm not sure" I said to Tony letting him off the hook for his language until we understand the situation. I already know that the sound was a gunshot, I just hope it's not a gun since there are so many people here.  
"Ha, well let's hope it's not that because it would just ruin our vacation" Tony pouted  
"Oh shush up"

Then I heard two more shots and a very young sounding scream. Then a stampede of people came running towards us. Since were off to the side we weren't trampled, but once or twice I was bumped in the shoulder.

I look over at Tony waiting for him to look at me. I already have many scenarios for what the crowd is running away from but I need to know Tony understands I'm going to help everyone before I run off.

Tony looks over at me sighs and say  
"Well let's go whip some ass" and that's all I needed before I start sprinting through the crowd of people running towards me to find the source of the rapid gun fire.

I quickly remember Tony has given me that weird watch that sends my sheild to me and I click the button on it, not really thinking it would work since tecnology is still confusing to me.

But then I thought what the heck Tony uses his watch all the time to get his suit to come to him so my shield should come to, right?

Right when I get to the source of the problem I slightly gawk at a man in an iron suit shooting at everything and anyone in his way while screaming about how were all infected and were all monsters he needs to kill. It's not thale fact that he's in an iron suit, it's more of the words that keep spewing out of his mouth. But then I see my shield coming at me which breaks me out of my stupor and back into reality.

The man is just standing there shooting at everything and there are so many people lying on the ground that it looks like a battle feild. Then I hear it, the wails of a child. I look around while shielding bullets since the cries seem close by.

Then the cries just stops, it stopped and I panic a little at the thought of a child being shot to death, when it starts up again just a little louder. I finally found the source of the screams. It's a little boy screaming covered in blood with his little hands covering a wound on an old womens torso. The women was holding hands with the old man next to her which I can only assume to be her husband. I start sprinting over to the child, faster than before thinking about how this child, might lose his parents.

When I'm just about there I can finally hear the old man telling the boy to run away but the kid is just sitting there screaming his head off while crying. Its heart breaking to see but I keep going so I can protect him.

Once I get there I see Tony in his suit heading to take care of the maniac screaming and shooting at everyone. Thank goodness, one less thing to worry about.

The man sees me and starts telling me to save his nephew Peter so I pick up the screaming kid and tell the man "Of course I'll protect him with my life" I quickly put the kid on my chest with his arms wrapped around my neck and legs around my waist,with the shield in front of him. His legs being to small to wrap around me, I put my free hand on his back. As I start running to somewhere safer Peter finally quieted down but is still balling his face off onto my shoulder.

Every time a bullet would hit my shield he would jump a little in my arms and yelp a little. Poor baby, I'll protect you.

*Peter's point of veiw*

My Aunt May and Uncle Ben finally said that we could get ice cream since i've been a "good boy" and had gotten good grades on my report card.

I'm so happy we hardly ever go get ice cream. After I pusuaded them into going to the expensive ice cream shop we were off. As we walked off, I held onto Aunt May's hand and my mint ice cream cone in the other. But then all of a sudden there was a loud bang from the right of me, which made me jump, dropping my ice cream, and grabbed onto Uncle Ben's jeans.

I start crying a little, not because I dropped my ice cream but because the noise was so loud. I don't know what type of thing could make that type of noise and I don't think I want to find out.

I look up at Aunt May with tears running down my face, she crouches down to look me in the eyes and says "I'm sorry sweety but we can't get you another ice cream today maybe another day" I nod  
"May, I think we should get going that sound didn't seem too good" Uncle Ben said  
"Oh now that I think about it, it did seem oddly familiar and it did sound very close to us." Then Aunt May and Uncle Ben seemed to talk with there faces which they seemed to always do when they don't want me to know what there talking about.

All of the sudden Aunt May' s grip on my hand tighten and we started walking quickly through the crowd. Then I heard the loud sound again but twice in a row and then Uncle Ben fell to the ground. I screamed when I saw blood coming from his shirt and Aunt May quickly went to the ground silently crying and trying to put pressure on the wound. The other women who fell right after Uncle Ben was on the ground with her eyes open and a hole in her head.

I was screaming so loud with tears in my eyes that I didn't see all the people start pushing and yelling "run" over and over again. I open my eyes when I hear the banging noise over and over again. I look down to see Aunt May on the ground breathing hard next to Ben and I quickly do what I saw her do to Uncle Ben.

I feel gross, I'm all sticky with blood and my throat feels raw, I can't see anything but my Auntie and Uncle dieing in front of me. I can see that Uncle Ben's lips moving but I can only hear the banging that sounds like it's coming somewhere in front of me.

I stop my screaming to breath for a moment but started again louder when I saw Aunt May close her eyes and not open then again. I quiet my screaming a little when I saw someone coming towards us. Uncle Ben must see him because his eyes light up and he starts telling the person too help me, save me.

Why save me I'm just a seven year old who killed his aunt and probably his Uncle too I should be dying not them, all they've ever been was kind to everyone. I just lost my parents about one and half years ago, my life was just starting to seem normal again. If I wasn't as smart as I am, I probably would have gotten over my parents death faster and my aunt and possibly my uncle wouldn't be dying because they wanted to celebrate my grades. It's all my fault.

The man picks me up and the only thing I saw was a shield with a star on it, blonde hair, and blue eyes. The only thing I could think of was 'You look like an angel you shouldn't save me'


	2. The Enemy

*Steve's point of view*

When Tony finally got the crazy man under control, sheild filed in and put the man in cuffs an brought him to the quinjet. I quietly enter the meeting room to find almost all of the chairs taken up by the rest of the avengers. (excluding Thor) When I sit down I set my sheild off to the side and look down to find the little boy I saved earlier sleeping. When I look up everybody is quiet, with dumbfounded looks on there faces.(if you can even count Natasha's face as dumbfounded) The silence is short lived when Tony finally fires off a round of inelligable questions, that brings everyoneback to reality and to also start asking questions.

"Woah woah woah slow down everyone, I can't understand what you're all asking. So let's start one at a time, Natasha" I started with Natasha since she is the the only one,besides Bruce, I can trust to not say anything inappropriate. Also, it's funny hearing Tony groan on, about how its not fair.

"Why, do you have a child with you and is he or she hurt in any way"

Once she finished her question, that sounded way to much like a statement, I look down to see if he's injured or not, but since he is ditry and covered in blood I'm not sure.

"I don't think he's injured but we should at least have Bruce check him out, I'll tell you guys how I got while he's being checked on." With that we all get up and head to the quinjet's biggest checkup room.

While Bruce starts checking Peter over I tell them all about how I found him.

After I finished telling them what happened, Bruce has finished the check up, as well as cleaned up all the blood on Peters.

"So what should do with him" Tony cut in.

"Well I guess he should stay with us until we can find a relative to live with or until one of the victims he was with is well enough to go home" I implored.

"Ya, that doesn't sound too bad, once the kid wakes up we'll figure out his last name and find any realtives he can stay with.It'll be easier to find out which of the victims he was with."

With where Peter was staying figured out, most of us left to go watch the interrogation. Bruce stayed back, so that when Peter wakes up he won't be alone.

At the interrogation the man was finally out of the iron suit, but he was he looked nothing like I was imagining. I thought he would be around thirty-five years old maybe bug eyed, I was way off. He looked around the age twenty and looked like an average person but when he talked you could tell he was a bit off in the head.

Since the interrogation was already in progress when we all walked in, the man was in the middle of a rant about how everyone has a disease and how he was just speeding up the process of their death.

You could tell that Fury was on his last nerve, so when he snapped all of the sudden it wasn't surprising. "Shut the fuck up!"

The guy must of been surprised since he stopped all the sudden and his eyes were wide with surprise.

"Now answer the question. Where. did. you. get. the suit." Fury said slowly like he was talking to a small child.

"I can't say"

"Why not?"

"..."

"Are you working with anyone?"

All of the sudden he looked up from were he was staring at the table with a blank face and said ...

"Hail Hydra" Then he went limp, falling onto the table.

We all just stood there shocked, not expecting such a crazy man to be apart of hydra. The the silence was broke when Fury checked his neck for a pulse and said "He's dead"

"Shit... was not expecting that" Tony said loudly.

"He must have been brainwashed into thinking everyone had a disease by hydra, so that he could kill someone for them and make it seem like a crazy person went on a rampage." Fury said quietly then started yelling "I need a background!"

Since it was starting to get to crowded the avengers went to a vacant meeting room and sat around the table to talk about the new development.

We didn't get to talk much since we arrived at the avenger tower about five minutes after we sat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the second chapter is out! *happy dance*
> 
> I'm sorry about how short this chapter is. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!
> 
> If there is anything that just doesn't sound right just tell me and I'll fix it right up.

**Author's Note:**

> I made Peter so smart, I feel kinda bad since he is thinking like someone so much older than his age should. My poor baby he shouldn't be so depressed at his age.  
>  He will get better though...  
> 


End file.
